


Piece of the Pie

by pokieecat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU: Cas is a baker, Destiel - Freeform, Pie, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:44:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokieecat/pseuds/pokieecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a Supernatural AU, Dean and Sam Winchester go to a bakery to get a pie for Dean's birthday, only to find a rather naive baker, Castiel Novak. The brothers befriend Castiel and soon they will become forever intertwined within eachother's lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hotdogs and Pie

Did somebody say pie? I swear to god, somebody said pie. I can't deal with this for too long. I need some pie. It's been nearly 30 days, 30 days dammit. I need the pie. One does not simply say pie. You have to have pie.

“Dean? Are you even here right now?” Sam asked worriedly, he waved his hand in front of his brother's face. Dean looked completely lost in thought, and that could be a problem, seeing as Dean was currently driving the Impala straight towards a ditch.

“Dean, DEAN!” Sam was yelling at this point, he was seriously concerned about the fact that Dean was preoccupied whilst driving. Sam took control and pulled the car over so that both Winchester men remained safe for the moment being. Sam managed to get Dean to the passenger seat and he drove them both to their original destination, the local bakery, to pick up a pie for Dean's birthday.

Castiel was just about to close up shop, it was already 7:30 p.m and he had grown pretty tired from the long day of work. The pastry chef sighed as he grabbed his trench coat lazily, slipping into it's sleeves; he began to walk towards the door, looking around one last time to make sure everything was in place and clean, he noticed his apartment key lying on one of the front counters next to some empty display cases.

Castiel huffed to himself, he trudged towards the keys slowly. He was so exhausted, going home and sleeping was his only goal for right now. At this point if he had to make even just one more pastry, he feared his hands might just fall off. The chef turned on his heel, heading towards the door. At that exact moment Castiel saw a large man entering his bakery, he groaned. 

“Guess I should have turned off the lights,” Cas said as he looked at the small angel figurine sitting next to his tip jar. The tall man looked relieved to see that at least one employee was still there. 

“I need a pie, just one please, and make it cherry. It's my brothers birthday, and the reviews said this   
place had heavenly pies.” Sam Winchester's puppy eyes seemed to do the trick, because Castiel obliged to his request.

“Okay, but you only get one pie,” Cas said. He was a little upset about having to work even later, but he couldn't resist the thought of some poor bloke's birthday being made better with just one pie. So, Castiel washed his hands and began putting the ingredients together to make the crust.

“What kind of cherries would your brother like, we can do a really sweet maraschino, or a more tart one with fresh cherries?” Cas asked, he wanted to start making the filling now too, so that it would take less time for this pie.

“Um sweeter, Dean loves his pies as sweet as possible,” Sam said. Castiel had to laugh, this tall man was probably about 30, but he still managed to genuinely care about his brother's birthday. At times Castiel wished hi father had had fewer sons, sohe could get to know each on better, but a large family worked, in a way. No matter where Cas went, he could always count on having a sibling to call upon. But all thoughts, other than the pie, aside, the pastry chef got to work.

“This may take some time, I suggest you two go get some dinner. The hot dog stand across the street has buns lighter than clouds,” Cas added, he hated having strangers see his work.

“Okay, thank you very much,” Sam said. He headed out to the car to go grab some hot dogs with his big brother.

The hot dog sign was usually dim this time of night yet it seemed to glow brighter once the Winchester's approached the front door. Sam shrugged lightly, leading Dean inside.  
Some kid with a dorky red striped uniform greeted them. His nametag read 'Alfie,' so Sam startd to take the order, trying to be as polite as possible.

“Hi, Alfie. We heard from the bakery that...” But Sam was cut off by the young boy.

“I had to borrow this uniform, mine got covered in mustard. But I know why you two came. My name is Samandriel, and the broody guy at the bakery is my older brother, Cas. He likes to try and get as much of his business to me as possible. I'll get both of you some hotdogs, on the house.” The young boy seemed very polite. Both Winchester brothers sat down, and all three men talked politely as the hotdogs cooked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel gives the boys his number, and it comes in handy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work in progress... hope to finish soon

The Winchester brothers happily ate the hot dogs they had been given, they were suprisingly good. And by the smug look on Samandriel's face, it was clear he knew the boys would be pleased with his work. From behind the boys, the door opened and a man, wearing a trenchcoat, covered in flour, carried a bakery box. Dean's back was turned to the door, and the baker Castiel winked at the youngest of John and Mary Winchester's sons. The entire hot dog joint filled with the scent of warm cherry pie, and smooth-talking Dean Winchester knew exactly what was about to enter his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Updates coming soon! Follow me on Twitter @sassy_trap for more SPN fandom and sneak previews before the updates!


End file.
